Existing devices such as a Keyboard Video Moose (KVM) switch are used for interconnecting a single computer to multiple computers for control purposes. The switch enables sending commands and getting information from the controlled computers, thus a user of a KVM may have remote access to multiple computers from a single keyboard, a monitor, and a mouse. During access, keyboard characters or pointing data are sent to the remote computers and video signals are routed via the switch from the remote computers, processed, and displayed on the single video monitor. In general, the user navigates through an on-screen menu or display for easy of switching between the controlled computers.
Some KVM switches allow a user to view and access one of the controlled computers, while at the same time, the user can view video images from the others non-accessed computers on some parts of his video screen. This provides simultaneous information to the user and enables fast and simple on-screen navigation between the controlled computers.
Prior art for available products that allow a user to view video images from multiple sources simultaneously on a single screen, include the QuadView™ XL, and the device described in “Apparatus and system for managing multiple computers”, to VanHarlingen, Brian, Leibow, Michael, Chen and Li-ter, U.S. publication Ser. No. 11/105,063 US Now U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,111; but these products do not protect the information passed through the combiner device and leakage between the controlled computers is made possible on the KVM switch even if the controlled computers are far apart.
Previous systems presenting a KVN include United States Patent Application Number 2006/0230110A1, titled “Apparatus and system for managing multiple computers” to Brian VanHarlingen, Michael Leibow, and Li-ter Chen. However, they describe a non-secured KVM wherein the managed computers are not isolated and no isolation means presented.